How to Seduce a Malfoy
by SKLBug210
Summary: Rose Weasley is determined to make Scorpius Malfoy hers...
1. Chapter 1

Seventh year Rose Weasley gritted her teeth. Why did she do this to herself? The almost eighteen year old was currently hiding under the bleachers spying on the Hufflepuffs Quidditch practice. Which was not easy considering the position she had to put her neck into just to see the practice. Well to be honest it wasn't really the practicing part per say, more like one of the players that was the reason for Rose being in the position she was in.

Rose sighed as her dark brown eyes found the blond flying around the pitch forgetting the pain coursing up and down her neck and back. The now familiar and expected feel of butterflies erupted inside the red head's stomach. Rose hated herself as a smile formed on her face unbidden. Her mind was screaming at her in protest. Why him, why Scorpius Malfoy? The girl knew her mind was wasting its time. She had had feelings for Malfoy for forever, well since the middle of last year anyways. Rose closed her eyes. What had changed? Why was she noticing him now? And why exactly did she have feelings for him? He was oh so completely different than any guys she had liked in the past. For one thing, he had very little experience with females, or at the least was very good at keeping what experience he had extremely quiet, unlike the outgoing, popular guys she had dated who had girls following them around. He was far more private and quiet than anyone else Rose knew and yet for some reason Rose felt herself drawn to this boy.

Rose frowned as she opened her eyes, recalling how Madison Parks how recounted about how Scorpius Malfoy had turned down _her_ and had started spreading rumours about how he must not be interested in any females in _that_ way if you got her meaning. Madison Parks was known for being a very _willing _participant in certain activities and wasn't very good with being turned down. Actually there were rumours spread about the fit she had gone into, that Rose hoped were true because it certainly had sounded amusing. Of course if the rumours were true and Rose had missed witnessing that particular tantrum well that would be very disappointing indeed.

Rose sincerely hoped that Scorpius had turned down Madison because he was just very cautious at whom he was involved with and that it wasn't for the reason that Madison was spreading through the school. Rose would be sorely disappointed if Scorpius was more interested in wanting to date her cousin James than her. Not that she could really judge him if he hadn't turned down Madison, considering Rose herself was experienced (although not to the extent Madison was, she did have some standards).

Rose watched as the practice came to an end and the team made their way into the lockers, her cousin Albus joking around with Chloe what was her surname again?, another member of the Hufflepuff team. James still gave Al a hard time about getting into Hufflepuff, but now Al just rolled his eyes and walked away having rather enjoyed his time in his house thus far. Partially, Rose thought because it got him away from James. That was one of the reasons why Rose enjoyed being in Slytherin she didn't have to deal with her cousins all of the time. The Slytherin got up from where she was hiding behind the stands and made her way back towards the school.

"Rose!" Albus Potter still sweaty from practice ran up behind his cousin. Rose couldn't help but smile at her oh so cheerful cousin. His Hufflepuff demeanor was so different from that of her roommates.

"Hey Albie, how was practice," she laughed to herself as she watched Al wince at being called 'Albie'.

"I don't know Rosie-kins, you tell me, oh wait that's right you weren't really watching the practice." Al shot back at his cousin with a knowing grin. Rose felt her face heat up as she avoided her cousin's eyes. Al laughed.

"Shut up," Rose mumbled glancing at Al out of the corner of her eye. Once her feelings for the somewhat mysterious blond had not shown signs of fading away, Rose had approached her cousin in hopes he could answer some questions about his roommate. Sadly, Scorpius was a private person even with his roommates, while getting along with them; he had not shown any interest in becoming anything more than acquaintances with them.

"So you haven't even tried to approach the guy in a non stalker type manner?" Al questioned his cousin, grinning at her situation.

Rose snorted. "Right, because that will work. He doesn't have any friends, nor has shown any interest in having friends, so it's not like approaching him asking to be his new best friend will work, nor will attacking him like Madison did work, because he turned her down. So I can't jump him or become his friend and go from there." Al was quiet for a moment.

"Well despite what Madison says, I don't think Malfoy is interested in blokes," he said hesitantly. Rose turned to look at him.

"Well Jason, you know my roommate Jason," Al cut off at the look on Rose's face. She did indeed _know_ Jason _very well_.

"He loves to, err, parade around the room starkers," Al said. Rose smirked, that definitely sounded like Jason, who was known for being very in love with himself (how he was in Hufflepuff of all houses, Rose didn't know, the only thing she could come up with was that he probably wasn't smart or cunning enough for Ravenclaw or Slytherin and definitely wasn't Gryffindor material).

"Well, Malfoy came in the other day, rolled his eyes and threw a towel at Jason making a comment about how no one wanted to see that." Al turned to Rose, "I don't think he would do that if he were, you know, interested."

"Well, if he didn't want people to know," Rose started to say as Al shook his head.

"I don't get that vibe off of him, and before you say maybe he's asexual or whatever the term is for not being interested in the physical side of things, I know for a fact that he is sexual. Just don't ask me how," Al said wincing at some embarrassing memory. Rose looked at him.

"How do you know he's not asexual?" she promptly asked. Al turned pink before hissing "I told you not to ask." Rose shot an 'innocent' smile at her cousin. Al looked around to see who was around. All his teammates had reached the castle already and the two were quite alone. Rose leaned in as Al lowered his voice.

"I, uh, walked in on him, last month, you know," Al was bright pink. Rose looked at him confused.

"What?"

Al lowered his voice further. " I walked in on Malfoy, last month, in the middle of the night, in the loo, err, releasing sexual frustrations," Al said in one breath, the brightest pink Rose had ever seen him. Rose's eyes widened.

"Ooh!" So Malfoy was a sexual being, part of Rose was a bit relieved at this, although she really hoped Al was right and that he wasn't sexual for other males.

"So he is sexual, and yet he turned down Madison," Rose mused. Al shrugged, "Maybe, he's shy and that's why Madison jumping him didn't work, it was too much too soon and scared him." Rose mulled over her cousin's words before grinning.

"What?" Al said weary of his Slytherin cousin.

"I've been doing this all wrong. I don't need to be all Gryffindor about it and just ask him out, I need to be a Slytherin about it."

Al raised an eyebrow. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning Operation Seduce Malfoy is a go."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sat on her bed with a piece of parchment and quill using the latter to tap the former in thought. After the conversation she had had with Albus earlier that day Rose was ready to make plans to get what she wanted. Now was an excellent time to plan OSM (Operation Seduce Malfoy) because all of the Slytherin girls were out and Rose had some peace and quiet which was rare. The girl stretched out her long, bare legs sighing as her mind came up blank. She bit her lip. Normally she was so full of ideas on how to get what she wanted but for some reason this felt different. She didn't know what her problem was exactly; she knew how to please males and one who wasn't that experienced would be easier to please. At least that's what she thought. The few guys she had been with were experienced; she was really just assuming non experienced guys were easier to please not knowing what it was like to be with a girl. Of course, she frowned, she didn't know for a fact that Malfoy wasn't experienced. Maybe it was because she didn't know that much about the blond that was the problem. She didn't know how much would be too much; she didn't want to scare him off like Madison had, but she had to make sure that this worked too. Rose put aside the quill and parchment and looked down at herself with a critical eye.

She was currently in a matching bra and panty set, both green and both very skimpy. Despite popular belief the Slytherin dorms were actually very warm. Her dark brown eyes trailed up her very long legs, and up her almost flat stomach all of which were covered in freckles. Rose found her freckles very annoying; she wished she had the creamy spotless skin her part veela cousins had. Rose laid her head back on her pillow enjoying the feel of the cool breeze across her bare skin. She reached her hands behind her back to release the clasp on her bra, tossing it onto the floor before slipping her green panties off arching her back to do so, letting the air trace over her more sensitive areas. Rose had always been very comfortable being naked she found no shame in it.

"I do enjoy it when the girl is already naked and ready for me," said a male voice. Rose languidly looked over to see her good friend, with very good benefits, Devin Lawler eyeing her. She shot him a not so innocent smile letting her hand wander down her body and between her legs, smirking when Devin licked his lips as he watched her fingers move in and out of her own body.

"You'd better enjoy it while it lasts," Rose purred as Devin strode over, clearly in a bit of a rush, Rose didn't even stop to wonder how he got into the girls' dormitory. Slytherins had their ways and this wasn't his first time being here. Devin lowered himself onto Rose's bed hovering over her as her hands left her body and began to unbutton his shirt before it joined her underwear on the ground. Both parties ignoring the fact that the curtains on her bed were still open, it wouldn't be the first time one of Rose's roommates had caught a show and for the most part they really didn't care. Her hands then wandered down to undo his pants as his hands began traveling slowly down her naked body, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. Devin kicked off his pants, now as naked as Rose was as his mouth descended to her breasts. Rose took a sharp breath as his hands descended lower and soon the room was filled with moaning and the squeaking of the bed.

Devin flipped onto his back, his breath slowing and sweat dripping off his body as Rose struggled to find her breath a pleased smirk across her face.

Devin turned to his close friend, "What did you mean before when you said I'd better enjoy it while it lasts?" Rose turned her dark eyes to his before smirking.

"We can't very well continue this, when I have a boyfriend," she responded letting her eyes take in the view of the naked male next to her. Devin sat up.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked, looking worried. Rose smiled; well he would be worried if he was losing his 'benefits'.

"Not yet," Rose answered serenely. Devin looked at her.

"I have a plan," she confided.

"You have a plan to get a boyfriend," Devin asked lying back down smirking at the thought of Rose having a boyfriend. She hadn't had once since her cousin's roommate Jason had cheated on her in fourth year, she just had flings. Rose smiled.

"Hmm, yea Operation Seduce Malfoy," she answered yawning arching her back up off the bed. Devin laughed.

"You're going to seduce Malfoy?" he asked incredulous. He had heard what happened when Madison had tried. She had failed and no one had ever turned Madison down, not even Devin. Malfoy was the ultimate virgin, he never showed any interest in girls, and he didn't even look at the dirty magazines that his roommate Jason had a big stash of. Rose looked at him frowning.

"Don't be a jerk about it. And you can't tell anyone."

Devin smirked. "I won't tell anyone about your plans to get into virgin boy's pants," he laughed. Rose turned onto her side and punched him in the shoulder.

"Be nice," she warned, her long curls trailing down her back, somewhat distracting the Slytherin boy.

"And I thought you liked me better when I'm not nice." Devin let his hand caress Rose's breast before trailing down her body and between her legs. She gasped as his talented fingers entered her, before he lowered his head, replacing his fingers with his mouth, their conversation coming to an effective halt for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose walked into the damp, cool dungeon classroom the next afternoon, letting her eyes scan the room before they found her target. She smiled to herself as she walked over to the table dropping her bag on the floor and lowering her body gracefully into the seat next to Scorpius Malfoy. He glanced up at her, grey eyes widening for a moment when he saw who had chosen the seat next to his. Rose smiled at him politely before turning to take out her books. She had decided to start out slow, get Scorpius use to her presence before she tried anything. She glanced back at him in time to see him turn away, turning slightly pink at being caught staring. She smiled to herself; her presence seemed to have some effect on him which she took as a very good sign.

Devin sat two tables behind Rose and Malfoy, glaring at the back of the blonde's head as he watched the interaction between him and Rose. What was it about Malfoy that had Rose so interested? She had refused to have boyfriends after fourth year and yet, she was willing to make _Malfoy_ her boyfriend? Devin didn't understand it and he certainly didn't like it.

"Mr. Lawler are you paying attention?" Professor Stevens appeared right behind him, causing the boy to jump.

"Um…"

"Right," Professor Stevens glared at the 18 year old. Devin smiled weakly at the Professor before looking down at his books.

"So for the next month, you will be working with the person sitting next to you on the potion of your choice to be graded at the end of next month as well as a paper discussing the history of the potion as well as what goes into it, any side effects etc."

Rose smiled at the desk. It was like Professor Stevens _knew_ what Rose was planning and approved. Not that Professor Stevens gave any thought to the students' love lives. Professor Stevens droned on, giving some more details to the assignment, but Rose was busy planning out how the assignment was going to help her with Operation Seduce Malfoy. Finally, Professor Stevens stopped talking in order to give the students time to work details out with their partners. Rose turned to Malfoy.

"So, we're working together for the next month," she smiled at the Hufflepuff.

"We are," Scorpius agreed, with very little expression on his face. Rose frowned to herself. Any other male would be showing more excitement at working with her, but the one that she so desperately wanted couldn't seem to care less. She straightened up, not ready to give up that easily.

"Why don't we meet up in the library tonight to go over what we're going to do for our assignment," Rose pressed, looking up at Scorpius through her eyelashes. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

Scorpius shrugged, "Sure, 8 o'clock okay?"

Rose let herself smile at him with a hint of seduction, "Perfect."

Rose watched Scorpius leave the room, letting her eyes trail down his back to his arse. She felt the familiar feel of lust start to spread; he would be hers by the end of the month. Rose threw the last remaining books and parchment into her bag and started to swing it onto her shoulder before feeling someone else grab it.

"Here, let me get that." Devin said, putting her bag over his own shoulder. Rose gave him a confused look.

"Err, okay?" she said. Devin never did things like this for her; theirs was a more physical relationship, lacking the aspects that made it a real relationship. Devin smiled at her. Rose shrugged and let it go; he must want to get all the 'benefits' he could before she became 'official' with Scorpius. She linked her arm through his as they walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, you're done with classes for the day too right?" Rose asked, nonchalantly.

"Yea, why?" Devin asked, Rose turned to him with a mischievous look on her face. Scorpius and she weren't official yet, Devin liked their benefits and Rose was still feeling lustful after checking out Scorpius all class, might as well make the best of it, she thought as she pulled Devin into a closet with her. She locked the door, and placed a silencing charm up as Devin began pulling off her shirt. He groaned as she slid her hand down to his pants. There was still time before dinner…

Rose walked into the library a few minutes after eight. She wanted to make Malfoy wait, but not too long that he thought she was inconsiderate. The girl smiled as she noticed some of the boys in the library eyeing her. She found Scorpius waiting for her leaning against a wall arms crossed and eyes closed, almost immediately.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked standing close to him. Scorpius opened his eyes, looking at the girl who was pleased to notice him flush a bit at how close she was standing to him.

"I am," he answered, his voice remaining steady much to Rose's displeasure. He turned and led the way to a study room off to the side, Rose following him again admiring the view. She stopped short at the door, when Scorpius swung around and held the door open for her.

"Oh thanks," Rose said pleased as she walked into the room, enjoying the fact that Malfoy seemed to be a bit of a gentleman. Scorpius shut the door behind them as he turned and placed his bag next to the table provided in the room. Rose let her mind wander; imagining what uses the table could be used for. She was brought back to reality when Malfoy cleared his throat; Rose noticed that he was now sitting. He looked at her and than glanced at the chair next to her. Rose flushed as she realized she had been standing all this time. She went to take her seat, smoothing down her skirt which was a bit shorter than normal and sat down. She immediately began to regret not moving the chair next to Malfoy's, but made herself feel better by thinking that it probably would have been too soon, and perhaps next time she would sit next to him.

"So, where would you like to start?" Malfoy began. Rose couldn't help herself but think that she wanted to start by removing his shirt.

"Well…" Rose leaned forward and watched Malfoy's eyes drop to where she had left two more buttons unfastened on her shirt than usual. The Slytherin grinned to herself. This was a very good start indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Devin sat in the library playing around with his quill and parchment shifting on the wooden seat. He was trying to focus on his Charms assignment, but his eyes kept flickering over to the study room door. He frowned at the lack of window, who knew what they were doing in there. He crossed his arms and slid down a bit in his seat, apparently whoever had built the study rooms, wanted hormonal students to take advantage of them. Of course one would have to know the silencing charm, which wasn't taught until fifth year. Then again, that's when students really began to start looking for places to engage in 'activities'. Devin sighed; he had seen what Rose was wearing. Well, she had been wearing it all day, but now it was shorter and tighter and she had a few more buttons not buttoned. How she got away with that he would never know or to be honest care. He licked his lips as he remembered how sexy she had looked. Of course he wasn't the only bloke who noticed that unfortunately. He shifted around in his seat, his pants becoming a bit tighter. Rose Weasley wasn't the only girl he'd been with, or the first, but she was the only one who elicited these types of protective, jealous feelings in him. Devin closed his eyes and thought back to two years ago…

_Slytherin had just won a quidditch match against Gryffindor. Devin was in a corner slowly getting a bit drunker when he noticed Rose Weasley coming toward him. The girl herself looked a bit worse for wear, but was smiling and laughing. Devin licked his lips as he saw her skirt had ridden up so that he could see the bottom of her panties. He put down his drink and headed toward the girl. _

"_Hey," he said putting his arm around her waist. Rose looked at him with bright eyes. _

"_Hey," she said putting her hands between his legs and smirking at his shocked expression. Devin looked at her for a second, feeling his body's reaction to the pretty red head before he grinned at her and picked her up carrying her into the Slytherin boys' dorm where he promptly dropped her on his bed, closed the curtains then began to undress her. She giggled a bit, when he struggled with her bra. The other girl he had been with had taken hers off for him. _ _He hesitated._

"_Have you ever done this before?" he asked, before remembering the previous year when that Jason guy from Hufflepuff had gone around bragging about how he had gotten into Rose Weasley's pants. Rose looked up at him._

"_Yes, I've been with two different guys," Rose answered turning a pale shade of pink as she met Devin's eyes but she saw no reason to be anything other than honest. _

_Devin looked at her eyebrows scrunched together "Two?" he asked. He had just assumed that she had only been with Jason. He racked his brain trying to remember of hearing anything else about Rose. Rose nodded, "End of third year was when I lost my virginity." Devin opened his mouth, surprised at how young she had been, "And don't ask to whom, I'm not going to tell you." Rose informed him before he shrugged and went back to what he was doing. _

Devin and Rose had enjoyed their 'time' together so much, they'd come to a silent agreement about 'enjoying more time' together when ever they felt like it. Over the past two years, Devin had slowly started to develop feelings for Rose, refusing to be with any other girl (except Madison that one time, who hadn't that girl been with?). He knew Rose had been with three other guys since their 'affair' had started, this knowledge of those other males putting their hands all over her, drove Devin nuts. Of course he only knew of those other guys, because Rose had stopped being with him during those flings. She told him she didn't want to be _that_ trashy. He groaned softly, he really shouldn't have starting thinking about past times with Rose, unless he could be with her. He refocused his gaze on the study room door glaring.

Rose sighed, other than letting his gaze fall on her open shirt; Scorpius hadn't shown any other sign of interest. She tapped her quill on the table, hoping that the oblivious Hufflepuff would look at her. She sighed again, when his gaze didn't waver from the book he was deep into. The two students had decided to start on the paper right away instead of putting it off to the end as some other students had decided to do. Rose bit her lip as she studied her project partner. Her eyes lingered over his white blond hair falling into face, as he reached a pale hand up to brush it away absentmindedly. Rose let her eyes roam down to Scorpius' chest. He was wearing the school uniform of course; the white button up shirt made Rose lick her lips. Something about those shirts the blokes had to wear drove Rose nuts, she wanted to rip Scorpius' shirt off.

"Rose?" The girl looked up from studying Scorpius' body.

"What?" Rose looked at Scorpius who looked a bit nervous at her intense scrutiny.

"I was just wondering if you found anything useful in the book you're reading." Scorpius asked his face going blank again.

"Uh yea, I took down some notes," Rose pushed her filled parchment across the table at the blond who glanced through it.

"Ok," Scorpius nodded his head to himself as Rose opened her mouth.

"So we'll meet up tomorrow?" Scorpius asked, cutting off Rose who closed her mouth.

"Sure." Rose agreed eagerly before blushing. Something about Scorpius made her feel like a 12 year old girl with no experience with the opposite sex.

"So, we'll meet here then, same time?" Scorpius asked glancing at the still slightly red girl. Rose nodded her head in agreement as Scorpius grabbed his bag and walked over to the door opening it for her. She glided out past him, butterflies in her stomach as she discreetly breathed in the delicious odor that surrounded her companion as she passed him. She grinned to herself as the thought that a boy who held open doors for a girl would probably walk said girl back to her dormitory.

"Rose!" came a familiar voice. Rose grimaced as she turned to glare at Devin.

"Lawler," Scorpius acknowledged the Slytherin boy.

"Malfoy," Devin said back, keeping his tone polite, even as he wanted to rip the boy apart. "I was just finishing up a paper here in the library," Devin said "but I'm ready to head back to the dorm now." Devin ignored Rose's glare. Scorpius nodded.

"Right then. Good night Weasley. Lawler." Scorpius turned and left the library. As soon as the Hufflepuff was out of sight, Rose turned and smacked Devin.

"Owww."

"Well you deserve it you bloody prat. What the hell was that about?" Devin turned to the seething girl.

"What was what about?" Devin asked in an innocent tone. Rose glared.

"I was finishing up a paper," Devin said in a 'bewildered' air. Rose turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Aw come on Rose," Devin said as he caught up to the seething girl who turned her head slightly to glare at him, before speeding up.

"Rosie-posie," Devin caught up to the angry red head again.

"Go to hell," Rose snarled as Devin caught her by her arm and turned her to face him. She glared defiantly up into his face.

"Rose," Devin said softly to her.

"You! You are trying to sabotage my plan," Rose shrieked pulling her arm out of Devin's grasp before running to the Slytherin dorms. Devin sighed and followed her. Neither of them noticed the figure standing around the corner.

"Plan?" Madison said softly to her companion. She was curious now.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later Devin sat in the Slytherin common room attempting to read his Transfiguration text. He sighed. Rose was at the library with _him_ again. He flipped a page, not caring that he had yet to retain any type of information. He glanced up at the door again. She still wasn't back. The 18 year old directed a glare at his text.

"What's wrong Devin?" A hand was laid onto his thigh as he looked up into a familiar face.

"Madison," Devin said emotionlessly before looking back at his book. He waited. The hand began moving its way up his thigh dangerously close to other more neglected areas of the past week. Neglected by Rose that is. Devin gritted his teeth.

"What do you want Madison?" Madison smiled at Devin. Devin caught his breath. She was showing her teeth. He was in trouble.

Rose bit her lip. She glanced up at the boy sitting next to her taking notes. She breathed in, letting Scorpius' scent wash over her. She smiled as she moved her chair closer to the oblivious boy taking the opportunity to move her skirt up _just a bit more_ before putting her hand on the table letting it graze just so against Scorpius' left hand resting on the table. Scorpius looked up and smiled at Rose before going back to his notes. Rose smiled, a blissful look coming over her face as the butterflies took up residence in her stomach. Scorpius was so pretty. Rose mentally shook her head, other than moving her seat closer to Scorpius' nothing else had happened, well unless one counted how he was going to walk her back to the Slytherin dormitories that first night. Which he hadn't offered to do since Devin had scared him off. Rose frowned. What was Devon's problem? It wasn't like there wasn't any other girl in the school who wouldn't be willing to partake in 'benefits' with Devin. Rose was drawn out of these thoughts by the sound of a book shutting. She looked up at Scorpius who was standing and putting books away.

"It's about time to go," Scorpius explained smiling at the bewildered look on the red head's face.

"Oh right," Rose began gathering her things together before standing up and facing the blond. She let out a smirk.

"So do you want to escort me back to my dormitory," Rose said slightly flirtatiously. She didn't want to scare him by being too flirtatious after all. Scorpius looked at Rose who smiled back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your boyfriend's not going to escort you back?" Scorpius asked looking somewhat confused.

"Boyfriend? Oh you mean Devin? He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend," Rose answered smiling to herself. She hoped Scorpius was jealous, that would mean that she was getting somewhere. The two let themselves out of the library and began heading towards the Slytherin entrance.

"Oh well I assumed he was your boyfriend by the way he was acting and all," Scorpius responded casually holding a door open for Rose. Rose shook her head.

"No, just friends," she said casting a glance at Scorpius face. She mentally sighed in frustration, Scorpius' face held no clues to what was running through his head. She turned around again; she would have to fall for a boy who was so unreadable. She wracked her brain trying to think of what to say to Scorpius as they walked to her dorm.

"Here we are," Scorpius said as they arrived at the Slytherin entrance. He looked down at his companion.

"Good night… Rose," the boy glided away as Rose leaned against the wall and sighed.

Devin let out a groan as fingernails dug into his back. He looked up into the dark eyes that were watching him, her lips curling into a smirk.

"So what exactly is Weasley's plan?" The girl purred into Devin's ear.

"None of your business Madison," Devin gritted out, as he ran his hand up her bare back earning a giggle. He hated himself for being with someone other than Rose, but he hadn't gone longer than a couple of days without sex for the last couple of years and it had been a week. Madison lowered her mouth to Devin's ear as she shifted in his lap. Devin's mind went blissfully blank.

"You will tell me what Weasley's plan is," Madison hissed into his ear.

Rose lay in her bed smiling blissfully at her ceiling. Scorpius had walked her back to her dorm and called her Rose. She sighed in happiness. Now she just had to think of something to talk to Scorpius about other than schoolwork. She sat up suddenly.

"That's it," she said to herself. She cringed and waited in silence. Nothing. Good, she sighed again, she would have hated to wake one of her roommates, especially since they would have wanted to know what was going on. She frowned; it would have been especially bad if she had woken Madison. Now that girl fit the stereotype of evil Slytherin. Although, Rose was a bit surprised that Madison was even there, she was normally out, shagging some poor bloke during the nights and yet a couple hours ago Madison had come into the dormitory looking angry about something. Rose smirked, she wondered if some other bloke had the good taste to turn her down. Her mind drifted. She should probably go apologize to Devin. After all he hadn't completely ruined her plan. Rose looked down at what she had worn to bed. She smiled, it would work to make it up to Devin. She slowly slid out of her bed and glanced around. The curtains were closed on all of her roommates' beds. Rose lightly made her way over to the door. She slid out quickly and made her way down the hall. She paused outside of the seventh year boys' dorm before carefully making her way in where she paused again to let her eyes' adjust. It was far too dangerous to make one's way through the boys' dorm in complete darkness. Carefully avoiding the 'items' that were on the floor (Rose didn't really care to see what exactly was there, if she could figure it out at all) she made her way to Devin's bed. The dark haired boy was sleeping in the nude, Rose smirked to herself. She closed the curtains around them, sending up a spell so as not to wake his roommates and when Devin began to stir took the opportunity to whisper in his ear "I do so like it when the bloke is already naked for me."

Devin sat up with a start, "Rose?"

Rose grinned, "I've been meaning to apologize," she let her nails scrape down his chest, "you haven't ruined my plan, I overreacted." She began kissing his neck. Devin remained frozen. Rose stopped "What is it?" She frowned.

Devin looked at her and smiled. "Nothing. It's nothing," he flipped her onto her back as he let his hands slide up her bare legs under her nightgown. Rose let out a moan, she had missed this.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose woke up and turned her head. Devin was on his back still in a sound slumber. Rose ran her fingers over his bare chest looking at him. She bit her lip. She had to admit to herself that she would miss Devin once she was in a relationship with  
Scorpius. She sighed softly. She _really_ wanted Scorpius though. There was something about him that drove her just a little bit crazy. Devin shifted, his eyes opening slowly.

"Rose," he mumbled reaching for her. Rose smiled.

"Hey," she ran her fingers down his stomach gently, looking at him through her eyelashes, enjoying the intake of breath he took. Rose suddenly found herself on her back as Devin hovered above her.

"Ready for round two are we?" he asked, his voice husky as his fingers ran over her breasts.

"Hmmm." Rose sighed in pleasure.

Scorpius lay in his bed wide awake thinking about the past week and a half. There was something about Rose Weasley. Scorpius shifted, closing his eyes, letting her image form in his head. She was intelligent and nice, and so sexy. He sighed as his fingers traveled farther down under the covers. Those long, fiery curls and those big brown eyes and her body was… Scorpius groaned. His father would not be pleased, but it wasn't like Scorpius could control his feelings. If he could, he would not be imagining it was Rose touching him, he would be thinking about… no he couldn't let himself think about her either. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. Scorpius let Rose take over his mind again as he continued to let out his frustrations.

"Morning Rosie-Posie," Al Potter plopped himself down next to Rose at the breakfast table grinning. Rose looked at him before groaning and dropping her head on the table.

"You are way too cheerful," Rose mumbled into the table. Al laughed.

"Too early for my little Rosie-Posie," he said putting his arm around his cousin.

"Yes," Rose exclaimed vehemently turning her head still on the wooden table slightly. Al looked at her.

"And why exactly are we so tired?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Rose grinned at him guiltily.

"I didn't get much sleep," she tried for an innocent sort of tone. Al looked at her more closely.

"Well I know you weren't with Malfoy since he was in the dorm last night," Al caught his breath. "You were with Lawler weren't you?" Rose winced at her cousin's tone. She knew Al didn't approve of her "relationship" with Devin or any boy really. His thoughts on sex were different from hers. As in sex was meant to happen between two people who had feelings for one another. The fact that Rose and Devin weren't in a relationship and yet "enjoyed" one another irked Al a lot. Rose met Al's glare with one of her own. What she did with Devin or anyone else was not his business.

"I thought you wanted to be in a relationship with Malfoy, or did you change your mind on that," Al asked quietly, but angrily.

"I do want to be with Scorpius," Rose let her eyes flicker over to the Hufflepuff table where Scorpius looked as tired as she felt.

"Well if you're planning to be in a proper relationship with Malfoy, why are you still having sex with other guys?" Al hissed. Rose turned bright red.

"I'm not yet in a relationship with him. Besides if I were a guy, no one would even think twice about it," Rose tried arguing back. Al's eyes narrowed.

"If you were a guy trying to woo a girl claiming to be in love with her and sleeping around it would still be wrong, even if no one said anything," Al stated firmly before getting up from the Slytherin table and storming away.

Scorpius sat at the breakfast table picking at his toast with his fork. He found his eyes wandering over to the Slytherin table a lot more than he liked. He watched as Albus Potter sat down next to his cousin and proceeded to start whispering with her. He quickly turned his head when he saw Rose's eyes wander over to him. Were they talking about him? A few minutes later Albus got up and stormed off. Scorpius wondered if Albus didn't like the fact that his darling cousin was working with a Malfoy. Not that he had ever shown signs of disliking Scorpius in the past, but it was different when it involved Rose, Scorpius suspected. He watched Rose for a couple more minutes before going back to picking at his toast.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Scorpius' head shot up from what he was writing. Rose was starting to turn a bright red. Scorpius suspected that the question had slipped out unexpectedly. He straightened up looking at Rose wondering why she would wonder that. The two students were in one of the small library study rooms after having eaten dinner. Scorpius had noticed that for their first few classes, Albus had seemed slightly upset and agitated and whenever Rose was in the class had sat on the other side of the room. Scorpius' worries that it had to do with him being a big bad Malfoy out to corrupt poor innocent Rose slightly decreased when he noticed that a lot of Al's glares seemed directed at Devin Lawler and Scorpius even thought he glimpsed a pitying look directed at him. He was still trying to figure that one out.

"Yes I have," Scorpius answered Rose's question softly. Rose bit her lip.

"Oh," Rose glanced down at the scratches on the wooden table.

"It was the summer after fourth year. Chelsea was a muggle girl that I met about a week after school let out. I was convinced that I was in love with her," Scorpius wasn't sure why he was sharing this with Rose. She had looked back up at him.

"What happened," Rose whispered. Scorpius looked at her, and she saw the look of sadness cross his face.

"She failed to mention that she would be moving at the end of the summer," Scorpius shrugged, trying to pretend that it didn't matter to him.

"Is that why," Rose hesitated. "Is that why you don't date any of the girls at Hogwarts? Because you're still in love with her?" Scorpius snorted.

"No, Haley is the reason I don't date the girls at Hogwarts," he responded now trying to control the anger in his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who is Haley?" Rose asked Scorpius hanging on to his every word. She had to know what his past with girls was.

"Haley is the witch from Durmstrang who I dated the summer after fifth year. Well I dated her until I found her in bed with some guy," Scorpius tried to shut the image out of his head. Rose's mouth hung open.

"She cheated on you?"

"Obviously. She wasn't getting it from me, so she jumped into bed with someone else," Scorpius snarled this at Rose, the memories still very painful. Rose sat back in her seat, tears stinging her eyes at the harshness of Scorpius' tone. Realistically she knew he hadn't meant to direct the harshness at her, but it still stung.

"I'm sorry Rose, I just, it still hurts," Scorpius realized he had been too harsh with her. After all he didn't have to tell her this, he chose to. He tentatively reached his hand out to touch her arm; she looked up at him eyes glassy. Scorpius' stomach dropped at the sight of the tears in her eyes. Rose let out a gasp as she found herself engulfed in Scorpius' arms. She let herself relax enjoying the feel of his arms around her. After a moment she reluctantly pulled back looking up into Scorpius' face.

"May I ask you something?" she asked hesitantly. Scorpius looked at her curiously.

"Yes, I may not answer it though," he said a grin forming. Rose laughed.

"I was just wondering, I mean it's kind of personal," Rose took a deep breath, "You said she wasn't getting it from you…" she trailed off. Scorpius sighed.

"Sex is I believe something to be taken very seriously. An unusual thought in this day and age especially considering I'm a teenaged boy, but I don't believe in jumping in to bed with just anybody," Scorpius' voice got quieter, "I considered it with Chelsea, but she moved before anything happened. I did consider again with Haley and when I decided that I wanted to, that's when…" Scorpius' voice broke off. There was silence.

"Al thinks the same thing," Rose said, Scorpius looked at her, "about sex I mean. He believes it should be kept between two people who love each other."

"Your cousin, Al, he's a good guy," Scorpius said smiling wryly. He glanced at his watch. "We should probably get back to our dorms; it's almost time for curfew."

The two teenagers gathered their things and walked to the Slytherin dorm in silence.

"Good night Rose," Scorpius smiled and left.

Rose slowly walked to her dorm thoughts swirling in her head. She bit her lip. Scorpius had never asked her what her opinion on sex was. She wondered if he knew that she was… rather experienced. Butterflies swirled in her stomach. Would he think less of her if he knew just how much experience she had, especially since most of it was outside of a committed relationship. Granted when she had sex with a guy she always had some sort of connection with him and if she had relationships, she probably would have been in a relationship with the guys she had slept with.

She sighed climbing into her bed. She doubted Scorpius would see it the way he did. He would probably think she was some sort of scarlet woman or something. Laying down she shook her head. Never before had she ever felt like such a slut, but something about Scorpius and the things he had said, she was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She bit her lip feeling a few tears slip out.

Scorpius lay in his bed thinking over his conversation with Rose. He hoped he hadn't been too harsh with her when Haley came up. He grimaced when Haley popped into his head. He still got so angry and upset and he tended to lash out at others. Especially since Chelsea had been so nice and sweet, what Haley had done seemed so awful by comparison. Scorpius rolled over onto his stomach letting himself think about Rose. He wondered if it was time to let himself date again. Rose was nice. She was smart and she was gorgeous. She also didn't seem like the type to cheat on someone. Of course Scorpius didn't really know much about her love life. He had thought briefly that she was dating that Lawler guy, but decided he must have just imagined the relationship vibes he had been getting from the two. After all Rose had said they were just friends. Scorpius rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He could also ask Albus tomorrow about Rose, Scorpius decided. Potter was a nice enough guy and didn't seem the type to lie about such things.

Albus laid in his bed thinking about his cousin Rose. She just drove him so crazy at times. She was just so he didn't want to say promiscuous because she was really not as bad that Madison girl who honestly scared the crap out of Al, but she just seemed so passé about sex. Al sighed. He didn't know why or how she had become so relaxed about this, because he knew that her parents would definitely not agree with her views and that they definitely did not share that kind of message with her about sex.

Al wondered vaguely what Malfoy's views actually were. He sighed and decided that this was out of his hands. He let his thoughts wander to Chloe the girl he currently fancied. She was a much nicer topic to think about.

Madison sighed in pleasure. She glanced over at the boy next to her sweat covering both their bodies. She frowned briefly, trying to recall his name before shrugging. Didn't matter really, wasn't like they were in a relationship. Madison snorted. Why even bother with a relationship? It took all the fun out of sex in Madison's opinion. As the post sex haze wore off Madison let her thoughts wander to Weasley. That pain in the arse girl was up to something. She had some sort of plan and Madison had the feeling it had to do with Malfoy. Madison had to know what she was up to and she had to make sure she didn't succeed. She really didn't like Rose Weasley at all.

A.N. And nearly a year later you finally find out about Haley. I am so sorry it took so long to update. Thank you for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose woke with a bad taste in her mouth and with her head pounding. She pried her gritty eyes open and slowly sat up. She stepped out of bed stretching, wincing at the pain that shot through her body. She made her way over to the bathroom that was connected to their dorm. After stepping out of the toilet cubicle she made her way over to the sink. She splashed cool water onto her face and winced when a low voice addressed her.

"Hello Rose."

Rose turned to see Madison leaning against the door dressed in a skimpy nightgown, smirking at her.

"Madison," Rose jerkily nodded her head at the girl, and then winced, wishing she hadn't as the pain in her head increased in its intensity. She wondered vaguely why Madison was looking so happy to see her. She hoped Madison wasn't about to try to get into her pants now.

"Are you okay?" Madison stepped toward Rose. Rose smiled in amusement to herself. She could practically hear the fakeness of Madison's 'concern'.

"I'm fine, just didn't get a good night's sleep," Rose responded warily pushing her way past Madison back to their room. Madison's eyes lingered on Rose for a moment longer before her smile dropped. It was time to talk to Devin Lawler again she decided.

Devin rolled over consciousness slowly coming back to him. He sighed as he felt a warm body move next to his.

_Rose_…

"Hey Lawler," a low familiar voice said into his ear as fingers made their way down his bare chest. His eyes shot open to see Madison grinning at him.

_Oh shit…_

Rose made her way down the corridor to breakfast, the pain having receded from her head. She still had a bit of that bad taste in her mouth but hopefully breakfast would get rid of that. She slowed as a familiar blond head came into her line of view.

_Scorpius…_

Rose felt a smile come over her face as the butterflies began their dance in her stomach. Scorpius turned and saw Rose smiling at him. He smiled back at her, pausing on his way to breakfast as she caught up to him.

"Good morning Rose," Scorpius said quietly.

"Good morning Scorpius," Rose answered back a feeling of happiness overcome her. She had decided last night not to worry too much about her past. She would start fresh with Scorpius.

Devin made his way into the Great Hall just barely having escaped Madison. She was still insisting on knowing what Rose was up to. He stopped suddenly staring aghast at Rose sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Scorpius Malfoy eating breakfast together. He turned on his heel barely missing Albus Potter as he made his way out of the hall. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Rose's eyes followed Devin leaving the Great Hall. She frowned wondering how she hadn't noticed him eating breakfast, but then shrugged. She had been busy talking with Scorpius. She did have to talk with him though, but she could do that later she decided as her eyes went back to Scorpius, drinking in his beauty. She sighed in happiness at being so close to him. Scorpius looked over smiling at the girl next to him. This thing with Rose could become something more he thought to himself hopefully.

"Hey Devin," Rose Weasley said when she finally caught up to him late that afternoon.

"Oh hey Rose," Devin said his spirits lifting slightly at the sight of his favorite red head as she smiled at him.

"Hey so I need to talk with you Devin," Rose said putting on a more serious face. Devin's heart dropped at the look on her face. This wasn't good he knew instinctively. Rose looked around before she grabbed Devin's wrist and pulled him to a closet.

"Rose?" Devin looked around the closet, normally when Rose pulled him into a closet she was all over him in the process, but now she was looking at him without any touching what so ever.

"Devin," Rose said touching his wrist gently. Devin looked at her hand and looked back up at her, his stomach dropping.

"This thing that we have, this friends with benefit thing, it's been great, but it's time to end," Rose said forcing the words out as quickly as possible. It was always better to break bad news quickly and right away, instead of beating around the bush, Rose believed.

Devin's heart stopped as the words sank into his head. He looked at Rose gaping.

"Sorry Devin, you're a great friend," Rose hugged him and then left the closet. Devin's heart began beating again and he sank down to the floor. He looked down at the dark stone.

The door to the closet opened slowly and Devin looked up to see Madison looking down at him curiously. She opened her mouth only to find herself pulled into the closet and shoved up against the wall, the door being shut and locked behind them, with her lips silenced by Devin's lips. Madison would question him later she decided enjoying the feel of the boy against her.

Devin let out his breath in a whoosh, his chest still heaving as he looked at Madison, hair disarrayed and lipstick smeared over the both of them.

"Rose is trying to seduce Scorpius Malfoy," Devin blurted out. Madison turned to look at him.

"She would think she could get with the one guy who refuses me," Madison sneered as she straightened her clothing.

Devin bit his lip and turned away trying to ignore the guilt already working his way into his stomach. _She doesn't want you, she wants Malfoy_ the voice in his head reminded him. Devin straightened up, Rose deserved what she got he harshly told himself, pushing the fact that these voices in his head sounded like the girl who was now exiting the closet without a backward glance.

Madison sauntered down the hall smirking to herself. Weasley was trying to get with Malfoy huh? Well Madison would put an end to that. A plan was already starting to form in her head and she knew who she could go to, to help her with it. Weasley would end up miserable and alone and Madison would make Malfoy hers. At least for a night. This was going to be good.

A.N. Laughs an evil laugh. I wonder what Madison is up to :D

Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. So good news! Yes, another update! Also, I get the feeling this story is starting to wind down a bit so hopefully within the next few days I'll be done, and then it'll just be updates for you lovely people. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Al Potter glanced over at his cousin. He smothered a grin when Hugo, trying to impress some Gryffindor girl ended up tripping over his own feet and fell onto his face, glasses skittering across the floor. He shook his head in sympathy when the girl walked away with a gaggle of her friends who were all giggling. Al scooped up Hugo's glasses and handed them to the red faced Ravenclaw.

"Hey Hugo," Al greeted his cousin.

"Oh um, hey Albus," Hugo mumbled glancing to the corner the girls had just walked around. Al clapped Hugo on the back.

"Hey don't worry about it, she obviously wasn't the one," Al told his cousin trying to reassure him. Hugo just sort of glanced at his cousin and back down to his feet, glasses now lying crooked on his face. Al sighed. What was it about his cousins' love lives? He really should learn to stay out of it. Al shook his dark locks while struggling to come up with some way to comfort the young would be lover, "Come on, let's go play some Quidditch."

Hugo nodded sadly keeping his eyes focused on the ground. The two boys walked out to the quidditch pitch together to join the few other boys and girls that had gathered there to play on the nice weekend morning. As they both grabbed brooms Al noticed his sister and a few of her girlfriends giggling together in the stands. Glancing at Hugo and seeing he was occupied with a few of the other boys Al jumped on his broom and flew over to his sister. The girls that were with her started giggling louder as he approached and pulled his sister to the side. Lily listened intently while Albus told her about what had happened with Hugo earlier that morning. She grinned.

"You know, there's this one girl in Hufflepuff in our year, she's an absolute sweetheart and she and Hugo would make the sweetest couple," Lily said eyes gleaming. Al left his sister and her friends to interfere in Hugo's love life while he went back to playing Quidditch with the teenagers on the pitch knowing that if anyone could be a successful matchmaker it would be his sister. He wondered at times why she wasn't placed in Slytherin.

After a long brutal game in which the other team won, Albus, sweating, but happy regardless of who had won, went to leave the field stopping when Malfoy standing at the edge, caught his eye.

"Malfoy," Al nodded his head in greeting wondering what the blond wanted.

"Potter," Scorpius said back, "do you have a few moments?"

Rose paused midstep as she stared at the scene before her. Her cousin and her potential boyfriend were standing together heads bent, talking. She quickly picked up her pace and moved toward the two, heart beating frantically, worrying about what Al was telling Scorpius. As she approached, Al looked up and nodded his head toward her, Scorpius turning.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius greeting the girl smiling softly at her.

"Scorpius," Rose smiled back goofily. Al looked back and forth between the two before leaving unnoticed. The young couple spent the rest of the afternoon with each other talking and enjoying each others company, not noticing that they were being watched.

Madison followed Scorpius and Rose all afternoon waiting for her opportunity which came shortly after dinner. Rose left to go spend some time with some of her cousins. Madison didn't know which ones, nor did she care, Scorpius was alone and that's what mattered.

"Scorpius," came the soft whisper as a hand appeared on his arm. Scorpius held back a grimace as he turned to see the Slytherin girl smirking at him.

"Hey baby," Madison whispered trailing her other hand down Scorpius' chest. He laid his hand on hers and with a smile, removed it and stepped back.

"What do you want Madison?" the Hufflepuff asked politely if not in the most friendly tone of voice.

"Isn't that obvious?" Madison took a step closer to Scorpius.

"Madison, for the last time, I AM NOT interested," Scorpius told the girl, "in fact I am in a relationship with someone else," there was a pause in which Scorpius took in what he had just said.

Madison giggled, "You can't possibly believe that," she told him. Scorpius looked at her unsure what she meant by that. "Everyone knows Rose Weasley doesn't do relationships."

Scorpius hated himself even before the words came out of his mouth, "What do you mean?"

"Rose Weasley has flings. She becomes involved with a guy just for the sex and then after some time, it ends. Or she has friends with benefits. Just ask Devin Lawler," Madison watched with satisfaction as Scorpius' eyes widened at that last bit. Bulls eye she thought biting her lip. She moved toward Scorpius who just moved away before turning and leaving completely. Madison sighed watching him. She had hoped he would allow her to _comfort _him, but for now she would allow it to be enough that she had ruined the relationship Scorpius had with Rose. She turned and walked away feeling rather pleased with herself.

Scorpius made his way to his dorm, thoughts whirling around in his head. Madison was making things up. She had to be. She couldn't get into Scorpius' pants so she was going to ruin any hope he had of a relationship. She was a manipulative bitch who would lie to try to get what she wanted. She had to be lying right? She had to be.

Rose was sitting at the table eating breakfast, all the while looking for Scorpius. They had had a great day yesterday and Rose was looking forward to another day together. She kept glancing up and around the room, hoping that Scorpius would show up soon. Her attention was brought back by an owl landing near her with a small package and letter in its beak. Rose's curiosity was peaked by the fact that it was a Hogwart's owl

used by students who didn't have owls of their own. The girl opened the letter smiling when she saw it was signed by Scorpius. He wanted to meet her at the top of the astronomy tower. She then opened the package; she frowned a bit when she realized it was a chocolate frog before remembering she had told Scorpius it was her favorite. The teenager got up from her table and walked out of the room not noticing Al's eyes on his cousin.

Rose ate the frog as she made her way to the top of the tower, butterflies in her stomach. She just _knew_ that Scorpius was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. She grinned; it had only taken two and a half weeks. She was good. It was halfway up the steps that the dizziness kicked in. The girl stopped putting her hand against the wall for a moment. Just as quickly as it began the dizziness disappeared. Rose shook her head. That was weird. She continued up the steps becoming more and more eager to see Scorpius. She arrived at the top at last feeling extremely hot and needing to see Scorpius and have her way with him.

She looked around the roof, out in the fresh air, not seeing the one person her mind and body craved at the moment.

"Rose," the girl turned around at her name hesitating for a moment at seeing the boy who had said her name smirking at her.

"Jason," Rose said slightly confused as her ex made his way to her. He gripped her by her hips and smashed his lips to hers. Rose's mind was screaming at her to pull away to stop, but her body's cravings overruled logic as she leaned into the kiss, Jason pulling on her clothes, removing them quickly.

Scorpius stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. She was right. _Madison Parks was right. _The teenaged boy turned away from the sight of the girl he had wanted, hoped, would be his girlfriend wrapped around another, the images burned into his memory. Scorpius made it halfway down the steps before his throat burned and the small, quick breakfast made its reappearance.

Scorpius shoved the door to his room open, eyes landing on Jason's things. A hot flare of jealousy hit him hard. His hands clenched at his sides as the urge to destroy his roommate's things made itself known. He frowned pushing down this urge and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth taking the taste of vomit away.

"Scorpius," came the seductive voice from behind him. Scorpius whirled around to see Madison looking up at him from under her eyelashes, clothed in not much of anything. "Is there anything I can do to help?" the girl moved her body in close to the boy, laying her fingers lightly on his arm. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat. For the first time he found himself tempted by Madison…


	10. Chapter 10

Rose pulled her skirt up slowly unsure what had just happened. What could possibly have possessed her to sleep with Jason of all people? She winced when she felt a hand trailing up her back.

"That was excellent baby," the smug voice of Jason whispered into her ear, the boy standing very close behind Rose. The girl remained silent buttoning up her shirt with shaky fingers swallowing hard not allowing herself to look at the teenager behind her. The hand on her back moved down lower, causing the girl to pull away. She whirled on Jason glaring.

"That never happened! And you will not touch me or acknowledge me in any way ever again!" With that Rose stomped off leaving a smirking Jason behind her. He had to give Madison credit; her plans were sure excellent, well at least for him. He wondered if she had managed to deflower the Malfoy kid yet. He shrugged. He really didn't care either way. He left the tower whistling.

Rose was determined to spend the rest of the day in her room. She and Scorpius weren't in a relationship, but sleeping with Jason, gave her an awful sick feeling in the pit of her stomach especially when she thought of Scorpius.

She was lying in her bed head pounding, and tears prickling the corners of her eyes when Lily entered flouncing into the room giggling, "Hey Rosie Posie," the Gryffindor girl greeted her cousin with a big grin on her face. She stopped when she saw the miserable expression on the older girl's face and her own grin faded.

"What's wrong?"

And with that one simple question, Rose spilled everything to her younger cousin, who sat down and listened with a maturity beyond her years.

Upon finishing Lily heaved a sigh, "Well Rosie Posie, perhaps you should come clean to Scorpius and let things happen as they will."

Rose looked at the fifth year, "I probably should talk to Scorpius," she admitted. She fell silent then turned to Lily, "why did you come here in the first place?"

Lily giggled, "I managed to play match maker with your brother, in just one day," Lily then went into the story of Hugo and his new girlfriend, Jade (okay so she wasn't his girlfriend quite yet, but according to Lily it would only be a matter of time after their date at Hogsmede) and how she was the best match maker ever. Rose managed a smile at her brother's expense. She could just imagine his reaction to Lily's interference.

Eventually Lily left, and Rose fell into a restless slumber, not noticing when Madison made her way into the dorm room and stood over her bed staring down at the unconscious redhead.

Scorpius lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was actively trying to ignore the fact that Jason was laying in a bed nearby. His fists gripped the sheets as hot white jealousy flashed through his body at the memory of seeing him and Rose tangled up together just that morning. To make it worse Jason had walked around all day in a cheerful mood, shooting Scorpius triumphant looks which he had done his best to ignore. Scorpius turned over in bed trying to force his mind to go blank.

Albus Severus Potter was in his bed, curtains drawn around, attempting to have wonderful thoughts about Chloe who had just agreed to go out with him next Hogsmede weekend. He grinned as Chloe's image popped into his head. She really was rather pretty.

However, his cousin Rose sprang to mind effectively ruining his daydreams (Never mind that it was night). Al knew there was something up with Jason and Scorpius, the former having kept shooting triumphant looks at the latter. That coupled with the fact that Lily had informed Al, that Rose was holed up in her room upset about something (Lily refusing to tell Al exactly what, saying something about some girl code, whatever she meant by that) the 17 year old knew there was something going on. And Albus would bet money that Madison Park was behind it. He sighed, tomorrow he would start investigating. Not for nothing was he the son of Harry J. Potter and Ginny W. Potter and brother to James S. Potter and Lily L. Potter. Sticking their noses into places and solving problems (or causing them in James' case) was in their blood.

Scorpius rolled out of bed reluctantly, head pounding as he stumbled around looking for his school uniform. It was time to start what would undoubtedly be an awful week. Pulling on his uniform, Scorpius made his way down for breakfast wondering how he would face Rose having witnessed what he had. The teenaged boy found a spot at the Hufflepuff table and piled food on his plate. He then sat there staring at the food not moving until someone sat down next to him.

"So Malfoy what exactly is going on?" Malfoy turned to see Albus Potter looking at him with a very serious (and slightly scary) look on his face. Malfoy shook his head.

"Not here," he said glancing around the hall packed with people.

The two 17 year olds found themselves back in their dorm room missing their morning classes as Scorpius told Albus about his almost relationship with Rose and what he had witnessed the previous morning. Al was pacing the room mulling over what his classmate told him as Scorpius sat on his unmade bed watching him starting to feel slightly dizzy as his eyes tracked Potter's movements.

"The thing is, Rose, as much as I love her, is not the perfect little angel everyone makes her out to be. She, being young and stupid, dated Jason back in fourth year until he cheated on her. After that she had what she called flings, she would become involved with these guys who in any other universe, she probably would have been in relationships with. None of them ever lasted very long. She also, up until recently was involved in a friends with benefits relationship with Devon Lawler. She ended it because of you. She wants to be in a relationship with you," Al took a deep breath after he finished confessing his cousin's life to Scorpius who was sitting staring at the brunette with a look of shock.

"But then why-" Scorpius was cut off by his roommate, "why was she having sex with Jason? I don't know. That's the thing, she _hates _Jason. Plus like I said she really seems to want to be in a relationship with you for some reason," Al said eyeing Scorpius as if to say he had no idea why his cousin was interested in him in the first place. Scorpius felt a bit hurt by this. He had never done anything to hurt Potter or any of his relatives; in fact, he had kept mostly to himself for the past six almost seven years so he wouldn't risk offending anyone. It's hard to get angry at someone if he doesn't interact with you.

"I still can't help thinking that Madison is behind this somehow," Al mused not noticing Scorpius wince at the mention of Madison. The boy kept pacing as what he knew came together in his head to form a hypothesis. He whirled around facing Scorpius.

"Eureka!" he shouted startling the blond.

"Eureka?" Scorpius repeated in a questioning tone confused. Al waved his hand in the air.

"My choice of wording is not important. The thing is, I think I know how it went down," the dark haired boy said. Malfoy stared at Albus Severus Potter. _How it went down?_ _Eureka?_ Just what was Potter on?

Rose was sitting in an abandoned corner of the Hogwarts library. She couldn't face going to classes today and seeing Scorpius. She knew she had to talk with him about what had happened between her and Jason, but she just couldn't force herself to do it. She wasn't a Gryffindor; she wasn't brave like most of her family. Her hand clenched the corner of the table she was sitting at as nausea surged up and hit her in the stomach. She took several deep breaths, swallowing hard trying to keep what little food she had eaten down, ignoring the pain shooting through her right hand from where she was holding onto the table extremely hard.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture," the amused voice of Madison reached Rose's ears. Rose looked up at the other girl who smirked as she let her eyes run over the girl seeing the tear tracks down the redhead's cheeks as well as the rat's nest Weasley referred to as hair piled on top of her head. "I don't know why you're so upset, Jason isn't good at much, but he is good in bed," Madison sat down in the seat next to Rose's.

"How did you…" Rose whispered not finishing her sentence as the answer hit her, "YOU!" Rose hurled herself at the other girl who lazily waved her wand, forcing Rose onto the cold, hard ground. She stared up at Madison, "what did you do?" she asked panting hard.

Madison smirked again, "One: my homework and two: your boyfriend," she laughed cruelly as she sauntered away not giving Rose time to respond.

Rose stared after her still sitting on the floor, "Scorpius," she whispered. She stared at the floor before moving so that she was curled up into a ball on it. The teenager put her arms around her head blocking out the light and began sobbing.

Lily Potter finished adjusting her hair and makeup in the girls' bathroom before exiting. She made her way over to the Hufflepuff table where Jason was sitting with a couple of his friends stuffing his face with food. She made eye contact with Al who was sitting with Scorpius just up the bench before focusing her gaze on the boy who was unaware of her gaze.

"Hey Jason," Lily said sliding her body into the space next to him. Jason looked at the youngest Potter in surprise.

"Potter," he nodded his head at her before turning back to his friends. Lily frowned before resting her petite hand just above Jason's knee. He swung around and looked at her eyes wide. She smirked at him, running her eyes up and down his body.

"Are you… busy?" she asked softly, peering up under her eyelashes.

"Ummmm," Jason let his eyes flicker over to Al who was deep in conversation with Scorpius. He turned back to the 15 year old.

"Not at the moment. Did you want to go somewhere… more private?" he asked his voice deepening as he grinned at the young girl.

"Let's go," Lily whispered into his ear, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the Great Hall. Jason shot one last look over his shoulder. Al and Scorpius were still deep in conversation, unaware that Al's little sister was leaving the hall with Jason. He shot a grin at his friends before turning back around.

A.N. So getting closer and closer to the end. Hopefully I'll have enough time to finish before I leave on a short vacation in a week and a half. Anyways review and let me know what you think may be going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Al turned his head casting a quick glance over to where Jason's friends were still sitting. He relaxed when he realized they weren't paying attention to him or Scorpius still intent on their conversation. He had a feeling it was about his baby sister and the horny teenaged jerk she had just left with.

Al nodded at Scorpius and the boys swung their legs over the bench they were sitting on and made their way out of the Great Hall quickly before Jason's friends noticed they had left. They quickened their pace as soon as they got out into the hallway and soon caught sight of Jason following Lily into an abandoned classroom with a smirk on his smarmy face.

"That disgusting, slimy-" Al began muttering under his breath as he watched his cousin's ex entering the room with his baby sister. Scorpius ignored what Potter was saying, eyes locked on where the teenaged boy had entered the room. He didn't think he had ever hated anyone so much before in his life. The blond felt his hands form fists at his sides.

"So Potter," Jason let his eyes roam over the 15 year old girl in front of him. She had sat down on top of a desk, crossing her legs smiling invitingly at the boy in front of her. Her bright red hair trailed over one shoulder and her skirt had slid up when she had lifted herself onto the desk. Jason was so focused on the girl, thinking about what he wanted to do with her; he didn't hear the door open behind him. Suddenly he found himself facedown on the floor, his nose hitting the stone floor very hard, a heavy weight on top of him, his wand grabbed roughly out of his hand. Struggling for a few moments Jason managed to turn over to see a very angry blond sitting on top of him holding both their wands.

"Malfoy," Jason said grinning up at his attacker, his nose covered in blood.

"Wanker," came a deep voice from off to the side, Jason craning his neck to see who had addressed him. Al stepped forward standing next to his sister who was now standing on the floor her hands on her hips glaring down at the boy.

"So Jason, Scorpius and I were wondering," Al was interrupted by his sister clearing her throat, "Scorpius, Lily and I were wondering," he corrected, "what exactly is Madison up to? And what did you do to Rose? She would never willingly sleep with you," Al informed the boy on the ground.

Jason laughed, "Are you sure about that Potter?" At that remark Scorpius' knee dug deeper into Jason's side and tossing the wands to one side his hands slipped up to go around Jason's throat.

"Answer him," Scorpius said, tightening his hands, as Jason began coughing.

"Fine, fine," Jason managed to get out struggling to breathe.

"Scorpius let him talk," Lily said as she moved closer, the blond boy reluctantly loosening his hands but not removing them.

Jason hesitated, Scorpius began to tighten his hands again, "It was Madison's idea! She was upset because Malfoy turned her down. Then Lawler told her that Weasley was planning on seducing him for herself. So Madison thought if she just slipped her the potion we've been working on for our potions assignment we could break the two of them up then she could work on getting into Malfoy's pants," Jason took a deep breath.

Scorpius stared down at him from his position on top of the boy , "You do realize I'm right here right?" Jason looked at the boy on top of him and glared, the blood from his nose dripping down over his lips into his mouth smearing across his teeth.

"What potion?" Lily asked curiously sharing a glance with her brother.

"I can't pronounce the name, but it's meant to make someone really really want sex," Jason admitted, "like if they don't have sex after taking this potion, it becomes painful for them and they could end up injuring themselves trying get relief. It's meant for those wizards and witches who have trouble with not having strong sexual urges."

"So Madison slipped Rose a potion to make her have sex with just about anyone who was there and tricked her into meeting you on the roof, where you took advantage of her knowing she was under the influence of this potion," Scorpius hissed, hands once again tightening around Jason's throat. The boy began choking from lack of oxygen.

"Scorpius," Lily moved forward to try to get the boy off. It would not look good if Jason ended up dead. Especially if Malfoy was the one to kill him. His family had done some horrible things to her family, but she kind of liked Scorpius. He seemed like a decent person.

"You as good as raped her," Scorpius growled before being wrenched off Jason by Albus who had been thinking along the same lines as his sister. They were only trying to get information out of Jason. They weren't here to kill him.

"You slimy BASTARD! You- you- I'm gonna make you regret being born!" Scorpius struggled in Al's arms as Jason got up and ran out of the room leaving his wand still on the floor where Scorpius had thrown it behind him.

"No," Lily said calmly, "this was Madison's fault."

Scorpius broke free of Albus' arms, "But Jason…"

Lily nodded, "I know what we need to do," she said arms crossed in front of her looking at both boys with a determined look on her face.

Rose stirred, feeling hands shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to see Scorpius' concerned face hovering over her. She felt a smile cross her face as she looked into his eyes. He sat back as she sat up, she looked around and realized she had fallen asleep on the floor of the library. Al and Lily were standing behind Scorpius looking at her concerned.

"What's going on?" Rose asked groggily reaching up to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. The two siblings glanced at each other while Scorpius kept his attention on the girl in front of him.

"We need for you to come with us to get your blood tested," Scorpius told Rose softly, hands still holding on to her arms.

"What?" Rose asked looking at all three teenagers.

"Madison gave you a potion to make you really horny which is why you had sex with Jason, because that was a set up. Then she sent Scorpius a note to meet you up there, so he would witness it and get all upset and she could get into his pants," Lily said casually, "so now we need to get your blood tested to see if there's still traces of the potion in your blood and hopefully prove that Madison is evil."

Rose blinked at her baby cousin, "um okay."

Then her head cleared and she stood up suddenly pulling away from Scorpius eyes wide staring at him.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked looking nervous at her sudden and unexpected reaction to him.

Rose looked down at her feet and softly asked, "Is that why you slept with Madison? Did she give you that potion too?"

"Why, I what now?" Scorpius looked at Rose a stunned sort of look on his face, "I never slept with Madison, why would you say that?"

Rose looked up, "she said that-"

Lily burst into laughter, "she said? And you believed her? She's evil remember? A lying manipulative bitch." Rose looked at Lily her cheeks reddening as she realized the younger girl was right.

"Oh. I'm sorry Scorpius," Rose said softly, embarrassed that she had just believed Madison. Scorpius put his arms around her and pulled her into his arms resting his head on top of hers.

"Okay time is of the essence here you two. We need to get Rose tested, the sooner the better, if we want to find any traces of that potion left. Let's go!" Al said turning to lead the way to the hospital wing.

The other three followed him, Scorpius and Rose lagging behind holding hands all the way up.

A.N. So now you know what Madison did, and the extent of her true evil. Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

_5 years later…_

Rose opened her eyes, the moonlight streaming in through the window, revealing the bare back of Scorpius who was lying fast asleep next to her. Rose smiled softly, gazing fondly at her husband. She still couldn't believe she was married. Of course it had only been a day. Well less actually. Warm air blew in softly through the open glass doors, white gauzy curtains moving in the breeze as the sounds of the water right outside lapped softly at the sand. The island they were on was a relaxing site for their honeymoon and yet Rose's thoughts were not.

The young woman sighed. Her mind had been replaying the events of all those years ago when she had put her Operation Seduce Malfoy plan into action. She chuckled at herself. She had been a silly little girl she thought. It was lucky Al and Lily had been around to help her especially when Madison had pulled that stunt to try to break her and Scorpius up.

Luckily there had still been traces of the potion in her blood. When her parents had found out, they had been furious. They managed to get Madison expelled from Hogwarts along with Jason. They hadn't been able to get any charges pressed against the two though much to Ron's chagrin.

After the two teenagers had left school, Rose, Scorpius and the others had managed to piece together what had happened. Apparently Madison and Jason had been working on their potions project together, which was where Madison had gotten the idea of using that potion from when she saw how close Scorpius and Rose were getting. She had been hoping, and had almost succeeded, that Scorpius would dump Rose and that she could try to sleep with Scorpius herself. At least everyone doubted that Madison wanted more than that. She had never been one for relationships.

Afterwards from what Rose heard Jason had gone to America, most likely to continue his womanizing ways with a batch of women who didn't realize yet what he was (both Ron and Scorpius had a bunch of words for what he was exactly, they couldn't choose just one though).

Rose frowned as she stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what had happened to Madison. She had just disappeared after being expelled. A slight shiver ran over her at the memory of the girl. Rose had always known Madison was slutty and a bit of a bitch, but she hadn't realized just how manipulative she was.

A stab of pain hit Rose in the side as her mind drifted over to memories about Devin. After graduation she had lost touch with him. One of her former dorm mates had said he had gone to France. Rose closed her eyes briefly remembering back to the last time she had seen him.

"_Hey Rose," Rose grinned as she turned to look at her good friend who was standing near her, watching her fix her hair. _

"_Devin. I can't believe we're done with school. Isn't it amazing?" Devin laughed softly at his friend's excitement. "My parents are going to take me out for dinner before I meet Scorpius. He says he has a surprise for me," Rose continued on. Devin's face fell when he heard the name Scorpius. He had really hoped Rose and Scorpius would have broken up by now. He kept telling himself it had to happen eventually. It was really the only way he got through the two of them being together. _

"_Devin. What is it?" Rose had noticed the look on her friend's face. _

"_How is it? With Scorpius I mean? Is it… serious?" Devin forced the words out through a fake smile. _

_Rose smiled wistfully, "he's amazing. I mean my father isn't too happy, but I think my mum is stopping him from really doing or saying anything, so," Rose shrugged._

"_I need to tell you something," Devin blurted out. His heart began pounding even faster. He had to tell her. She had to know before, well, she had to know._

"_Devin?" Rose looked at her friend with concern. _

"_Break up with him," Rose looked at her friend alarmed and stunned, "I love you Rose. You're my everything. I can't… I can't be with anyone else. I need you," Devin paused, breathing heavily as he watched for Rose's reaction. _

"_Devin," she whispered. And with that one whispered word, he knew. Nothing was ever going to happen with him and Rose. She _loved _Scorpius. Devin looked at Rose and disapparated, leaving the girl stunned and confused behind him. _

Rose felt tears trickle down her cheeks. She hoped wherever Devin was that he had been able to move on. A part of her doubted it very much so. If he had, she probably would have heard from him by now.

The young witch felt movement from next to her. Scorpius was blinking up at her, a smile spreading over his face.

"Hey," he said softly, his voice sleep laden.

"Hello my husband," Rose said back to him softly leaning down to kiss him feeling him grin against her lips.

"So… that was sex hmm," he said pulling her down to him.

"Yea," Rose grinned at him, snuggling close to him.

"I'm glad we waited," Scorpius said to her.

Rose chuckled, "we're so old-fashioned." Scorpius kissed her hair. Rose sighed as he rolled over on top of her.

"Let's do it again," he said, eyes sparkling down at his wife who grinned knowingly up at him. He ran his fingers down her side, eliciting a shiver from her as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Rose sighed digging her nails into his back as she arched up into him.

Operation Seduce Malfoy was a success. 

A.N. And two years later… we are done. Thank you especially to those faithful readers who were so patient with me and my random, inconsistent updates. Thank you to those who reviewed and alerted. I hope you enjoyed.

Also here's a fun fact for you. Scorpius was Rose's seventh lover. I know one or two of my readers expressed how they felt that Rose was a bit… erhm loose herself. For some reason Scorpius had to be number 7 because at times I have a strange thing with numbers. Additionally this story was my response to all of the stories out there where Scorpius is the manwhore and Rose is the reserved one with her relations. I felt like I had to have one that somewhat switched those roles.

Anyways hope you enjoyed.


End file.
